Fitted sheets and mattress pads are commonly used and available to accommodate various sizes of mattresses (e.g., twin, full, queen, king). Many mattress coverings are formed of one or more pieces of generally inelastic fabric formed to fit over a top surface, side surfaces, and a portion of a bottom surface of a mattress or similar structure. An elastic band extends around a lower edge or periphery of the covering to hold the covering in place around the mattress. The inelastic nature of the fabric does not generally lend itself to accommodating various thicknesses (e.g., heights) of mattress in a consistently secure manner.